User talk:Gvsualan/archive
Just did. A non-canon trek wiki that will accept information from novels. Thanks. :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 00:40, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Unlocking Star Trek film page How come this hasn't been done yet? I have a complete version of the story ready to place in the page, but it is still locked. Dave''Subspace Message'' 04:15, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : Well, all I can say is that if you left this message, then it's not locked. --Alan 04:16, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations gay Thanks for cleaning up all those redirects! -- Captain MKB 17:23, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Seriously Seriously what?- JustPhil 17:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : What i said and what you ignored in my previous message... --Alan 17:39, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't know what you mean.- JustPhil 17:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : Re-read the note i left on your talk page about wikification. Something you are not doing when creating new articles... --Alan 17:41, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, but my style is to get something started so more knowledgeable people can finish it off.- JustPhil 17:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : Just so you can be first to create the article... well if that's best for you... --Alan 17:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) No offense, but that style has worked for me on Wikipedia and a few other Wikis since 2004.- JustPhil 17:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : Will this wiki is neither, and no offense, but creates a hell of a lot of unnecessary work for the rest of us running doing insanely simple tasks the previous contributor could have done. If there is one thing this wiki prides, it is how tidy we try to keep it. --Alan 17:53, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ST XI actor images I have downloaded an HD vid of the LA primiere, with very nice footage of the individual stars posing , giving interviews etc. I am able to pause it and clip stills off of it as images. Can they be used here legally until better images are obtained? – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 22:57, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : Forum:Star Trek (film) - Reminder: Image use policy / Copyrights --Alan 22:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Right. So they cannot be used here. Thanks anyway. :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 23:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Questions A couple of questions: * Just wondering: how long will the spoiler notices be used on ST XI articles and content? When will it become "old news"? * How exactly does ST IX fit into canon? I thought it was a mainline look at the early lives of the TOS crew, but it is something very different: a whole new timeline. Is it a reboot of the franchise? – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 23:17, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : The spoiler notice may be days, weeks, months, or up to the DVD release, afaik that hasnt been determined. It fits into canon by being an alternate reality parallel to the other 40 years worth of material. Again, this is all being discussed in the various film related forums. --Alan 23:20, 9 May 2009 (UTC)